Celestrial Child of the Night
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: 6 years before Goliath's clan's betrayal, he found a human child and raised her as his own. Now she's back in her original time and in New York at the time the clan wakes from their Thousand year slumber. With an ancient bloodline from her real mother, the Fae and an old man trying to control her, the clan will have their hands full! Creature!Harry, Evil Dumbledore. Puck/FemHarry


Amalthea: Gah, Blame Sayaalv for this story because of her, I went and watched Disney's Gargoyles...so please enjoy this story! KON HIT IT!

Kon: Amalthea does not own Gargoyles, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is the idea, pairing and Family relationships between characters. Please Vote in her Poll as well as read and review her stories! Now please enjoy this story!

Ch.1

Goliath was flying through the forest when heard the cries of a young child, he quickly flew to where he heard the noise and found a year old baby girl that looked up at him with big watery eyes. She then cooed and raised her arms up to him; Goliath smiled and gently picked up the obviously abandoned child before heading back to the castle...

6 years later...

That same child wove in between the soldiers fighting and headed to Goliath's tower as the sun began to set, she grinned at seeing her goal so close and scampered up the stairs just as her daddy woke up. The leader of the soldiers that were attacking the castle was thrown into a hay wagon as Goliath then turned at the sound of giggling, he smiled at seeing his adopted child and told her to find her adoptive mother and stay out of the fight. His little one nodded after hugging his leg and then scampered off to find her father's second in command.

The child giggled as the captain of the guard came out of the dining hall in an angry mood until he saw her; he smiled and motioned her to come over as he told her he had a treat for her. The child smiled happily as he handed her a large shiny apple which was her favorite fruit to eat, she then hugged him happily and scampered off to spend time with her mommy and daddy. The captain watched her go and sighed at what he was about to do but he felt it was for the best.

Two hours later...

The small girl came running into the court yard where she found her three big brothers, she giggled and ran over to them as she hugged them to the refugees' surprise and horror. The red gargoyle then chuckled as she made the sign for up and picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, one of the women then threw a stick at him that almost hit the small child causing her "Brothers" and her mother growl at the humans. The child looked confused at the sudden tension as she then reached for her mother with a sleepy yawn, The red headed gargoyle then smiled at her and took her as Goliath told the three to head the Rookery for a bit. The child yawned and cuddled into her mother's arms as the red head launched herself into the sky gently, she smiled and hummed a small lullaby to the child as she landed on a ledge and pulled her adoptive daughter closer...

The next day...

The child blinked as she was asleep in her father's tower and sat up to the sound of smashing stone, just then a soldier that she didn't recognize came up the steps and saw her. He blinked as he stared at her while the tiny girl tilted her head with a smile, he then came over and picked her up as he said "come little one, this is no place for a child anymore..."

"What about my clan? They will wake up soon..."

The soldier nearly stumbled at that as he realized this child was the one their leader had seen in the tower the night before, he gave a sad smile and told them that her family couldn't come with her any more due to his leader. The girl child was apparently smarter then he thought as tears filled her eyes and she said "The bad man smashed my family?"

The soldier knew he couldn't lie to those beautiful emerald eyes and nodded as the child broke down crying for her adoptive mother and family, he came to his leader who saw the child in his arms crying and sighed a little. The captain of the guard then took her from the soldier and hugged her as he whispered he was sorry, she just clung to the familiar face and cried as the captain said "This is the main reason why you were not to smash the gargoyles..."

Three hours later...

The child was finally asleep near the princess as the enemy leader planned what to do with the princess, just then the child woke to the roars of gargoyles coming towards them and dashed out of the cave before anyone could stop her. The leader and the captain of the guard then took off with the princess while the Magus advisor was left behind, the child was hugging her brother and pet when the Magus got free and yelled at her brothers angrily while they pushed their little sister to safety as the spell was cast at them. She sat up from where she had fallen from the push and let out a soft cry of horror at the stone Statues that stood where her brothers and pet had been, she then noticed her father landing with the princess causing the Magus stare in disbelief...

One hour later...

Goliath placed the last Statue in its place as his daughter looked up at him with sad eyes, he then sighed with a smile at seeing her so sad and said "Little one, I need you do to do a very special job for me..."

"Daddy?"

"I need you to go with the Princess and help them with the eggs in the rookery, Think you can do that for me?"

The tiny girl got a fierce look on her face and nodded as she figured out what her father was going to do, she then made the sign for up and Goliath picked her up one last time as she whispered in his ear "I love you Daddy...and I'll Miss you..."

The sun rose on the castle to reveal what was left of the clan frozen in stone and the small child rode with the Magus who was trying to comfort the child, he was relieved when the child finally fell asleep and they continued towards the Princess's Uncle over the next two days. On the dawn of the third day, the child had cheered up slightly and was playing with a blonde haired boy among the refugees when they all heard something crack like thunder and the Magus felt a surge of magic. They then noticed an old man in extremely bright clothing walking towards the group, the princess asked what he wanted and he said "I'm looking for a child with raven black hair and emerald eyes; she also has a small lightning bolt scar on her forehead."

The Magus and Princess looked at each other as they communicated silently and then the man gave a smile and said "Have you seen her?"

The magus watched the princess as she said "We might have one child that fits the description but what is it that you want with her?"

The man told them that the girl had been kidnapped from her relatives six years ago and he was determined to return the child where she belonged as her family had been looking for her all these years. The child in question watched the man who to her felt like a liar and a manipulator; he then noticed her as she backed away and he quickly walked over and said "Hello Rose, it's time for you to go to your real home..."

Before the Magus and princess could stop him, the man had picked up the child and disappeared in a loud thunderous crack...

8 years later...

Rose Potter sighed as she sat in coach on the plane; her life at six years old had turned into a horrific nightmare at the hands of the Dursleys when Dumbledore had dropped her off with them. She sighed as she smiled at the memories of her clan and hoped they were ok and that the spell was broken soon, she then snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the pilot say they were about to land in New York City. She quickly did the seatbelt up and looked out the window at the beautiful city lights, she was one of the first people off the plane and she quickly gathered her relatives' luggage while placing her enchanted backpack from Hermione on her back. She then met the Dursleys at customs and handed them her passport after the Dursleys had showed theirs, they smiled at her then let her through as her uncle said "Hurry up with our luggage, girl!"

They then got outside and managed to grab a taxi to the hotel where Rose was given a single room that was actually the cheapest room and her so called family was given a luxury suite. Rose sighed in relief at having her own bed and room and quickly got everything ready to shower, she was just getting out about an hour later and heard a knock on the door. She told them she would be just a second and quickly got dressed, she then opened the door to find a black haired woman with soulful brown eyes standing there. The woman showed her badge and said "Miss Potter? I'm afraid I have some bad news and need you to gather your stuff to come down to the station..."

Rose did asked and was led to a nice looking classic car; she sat beside the detective as they drove to the station where they were greeted by the sight of Dudley getting out of a police car. The large whale like boy then noticed her and waddled over to punch Rose as he said "It's your goddamn fault my Parents are dead, you freak!"

Eliza was shocked as the other officers quickly pulled Dudley back and Rose got up like it was an everyday occurrence that she had been punched, Eliza then ushered Rose into the station as Dudley fought the police officers. Rose sighed and said in a tired voice "My aunt and Uncle are dead?"

Eliza winced and said "They were killed by a mugger when walking to some fancy restaurant nearby..."

Rose gave a hollow laugh and said "They got what they deserved then..."

Eliza looked surprised at her statement and asked why, Rose told her about how the Dursleys treated her when she went to live with them causing Eliza to growl angrily...

Two days later...

Rose gave a razor smile to Vernon's sister Marge as Marge refused to take her in like she had Dudley, Rose never told anyone but the Tournament had made her a legal adult and she knew she could now escape Dumbledore. She was so busy in her thoughts that she never saw the cane until it was too late as it hit her hard on the head, Eliza growled as Marge then took Dudley and said "Come Nephew, let's leave the savage animal to fend for itself."

Rose watched them go and sighed as Eliza asked if she was ok, Rose nodded and said "I'm not sure what to do now...I really don't want to live in England anymore."

Eliza then got an idea and said "Why not live with me? I wouldn't mind having another girl around the house."

Rose then smiled and said "I would like that..."

Two hours later...

Eliza smiled at the teen as she showed her to the room she would be sleeping in, Rose thanked her when she had a look of Pain on her face suddenly and hunched over. Eliza blinked in disbelief as two "feathered" wings and a dragon like tail with a tuft of silvery white hair appeared in a burst of soft light, Rose was embarrassed as she stood to reveal her ears were now pointed and feathered and her eyes had dragon like pupils while her hair turned color to match her tail tuft. Eliza then smiled and said "that's kinda cool, but what are you?"

Rose blinked then smiled in relief as she explained everything about her life since she had showed up at the Dursleys to Eliza, Eliza was shocked but considering where she lived...Rose's story made more sense than it should. The Young Celestial Dragon demon was then hugged and told "You don't have to hide here ok?"

Rose nodded when Eliza suddenly got a call about the Xanatos tower; Rose looked worried and said "I sense a real strong surge of magic in the air..."

Eliza then said "Come on, I'll take you with me. Just hide your wings and that, ok?"

Rose nodded and put on a glamour spell over her dragon like form then they got into the car as they raced towards the skyscraper, they soon arrived and Rose stood back as Eliza talked to the other officers. Suddenly Rose felt another surge of magic in the air that felt very familiar, her eyes went wide as she looked toward the top of the tower and whispered "Daddy?"

Two hours later...

Eliza brought Rose with her so they could talk to the owner of the Tower about the falling stones, Xanatos blinked at the teen that was looking around the castle curiously then talked to Eliza about what happened. Rose snuck off while they were talking and headed through the familiar hallways to the top of the castle courtyard, she smiled at feeling the wind and hurried to the tower when Eliza caught up and told her to wait until she cleared the area. Rose sighed in amusement then followed Eliza to the top where Eliza let out a scream just as she fell over the wall from surprise, Rose dashed forward as she saw something dive over the edge to help Eliza. She entered the area as she saw a familiar watch dog and whistled her tune for calling him, the Gargoyle dog turned and went wide eyed as he raced over and tackled her.

Rose laughed as he licked her face happily and she started petting her pet in his favorite spot, he quickly flopped on his back for a belly rub which she gladly gave him and said "Who's a good boy?"

She grinned as her enhanced hearing caught the sounds of a Gargoyle climbing stone and quickly hid as her faithful pet looked amused, She watched as a VERY familiar face appeared carrying Eliza and grinned. She snuck up behind Goliath and then jumped on his back as she said "I missed you!"

Goliath jumped and tried to get her off his back so he could see who it was, her pet watched with humor as Rose let go and waited for her adoptive father to turn. Goliath blinked in shock at seeing his little girl all grown up and said "It can't be...Little one?"

Rose nodded with tears in her eyes and she said "I missed you...Daddy!"

Goliath pulled her into a hug as she smiled and hugged him back; they then heard voices of the other clan members and Goliath told her to hide with a mischievous tone to his voice. Rose did as he asked and Eliza played along while asking about what Goliath and the others were, the others had soon joined them and Eliza explained her job to them when Rose's red brother caught her scent on Eliza. He sniffed the air and said "Who's there?"

Goliath snickered and said "You can come out now, Little One."

The rest of the gargoyles blinked in disbelieving shock as Rose stepped out and said "Hi big Brothers, Hi grandpa!"

They then realized who the teen was and yelped happily as they surrounded her, Rose dished out the hugs to her clan and said "You guys have no idea how much I missed you!"

Goliath then asked softly "Little One...how's it that you're still alive?"

Rose stiffened then sighed as she said "It's a really long Story daddy..."

Her grandfather figure then said "We have time to hear it, lass."

Rose sighed and nodded as Eliza also looked curious and began to explain...


End file.
